


Ficlets

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Grimnut, Incest, Kissing, Nutcest, Twincest, also viking canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Two old ficlets that were written as a little warm-up once.The first one is about Ruffnut and Grimmel slightly making out and the second one is about Tuffnut cuddling Ruffnut after a hard day at work.
Relationships: Grimmel the Grisly/Ruffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Just figured those should be on this account as well.

As opposed to his prior hostile behaviour, Grimmel was acting far more gentle and surprisingly cautious now. His big, bare hands ran down Ruffnut’s naked body, curiously tracing every little scar it had to offer. His lips brushed her neck, went further down her body, exploring it bit by bit.

Grimmel’s lips were dry and tickled when he kissed her skin, a stifled giggle escaping her. She didn’t know whether he did it out of habit or because he noticed it, too, but he wetted his lips briefly, the kisses now nothing but soft.

She wanted to feel those lips on her own instead and with care she let her fingers glide through his hair, pulling him up gently yet demanding. He allowed it and was promptly greeted with a kiss to his lips, getting lost in it quickly.

A harsh sea breeze blew through the window, the chill prickling on Ruffnut’s skin, and she leaned into him. Grimmel lowered himself onto her, wrapping her in his arms and shielding her from the coldness around them.

.  
.  
.

Ruffnuts arms were tightly wrapped around Tuffnut as she was sitting on his lap, head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Her legs were on either side of her brother’s thighs and her breath tickled against his skin. **  
**

She was exhausted from her late shift at ‘New Berk’, the café had been especially full today and the customers especially annoying.

Worst of it all was that she had barely slept the night before. Sure, it had been her own fault because she was out partying all night, but that didn’t matter _right now._

The bright ceiling light was turned off, the room instead illuminated by the fairy lights on the wall and the screen of Tuffnut’s computer. He had been in the middle of a game when Ruffnut had entered and made a beeline for his lap, so he had to pause and was barely able to convince her to get comfortable in bed instead, where she had promptly collapsed on top of him.

He had his arms firmly slung around Ruffnut and lightly rubbed her back while he hummed some of their favourite punk songs.  
Every now and then he sang a few random lines in a low voice, efficiently causing Ruffnut’s eyelids feeling more and more heavy. On top of it he made sure to nuzzle his sister’s neck from time to time, feeling her body turning limper by the second.

He continued his pampering, gingerly working her braids open and watching her flaxen hair shimmer in the dim light.

The twins were cautious to never be this lovey dovey in front of others, of course, but when they had one of their rare moments of undisturbed togetherness they finally felt at peace and could live out what they had to hide.

Tuffnut let his finger ran through her hair, combing it with care, gently stroking her head afterwards.  
He paused and listened to his sister’s shallow breathing, letting him know she fell asleep.

Tuffnut smiled.

Slowly, very slowly he leaned backwards and wiggled into a more comfortable position while holding her securely. Ruffnut barely woke up from the movement but snuggled herself into him some more.

“Good night, Ruff. I love you.”

She gave a sound of recognition, hiding her face even more in her brother’s neck now. A few seconds later she pressed a small kiss to his skin, assuring him that his feelings were reciprocated. 


End file.
